Opportunistic Lover
by Kagamichin
Summary: Trafalgar Law sabia como chamar a atenção. LawxLuffy, menção KidxLaw


Title: Opportunistic Lover  
Summary: Trafalgar Law sabia como chamar a atenção.  
Pairing: LawxLuffy, menção LawxKid.  
**Classificação:** +18  
Fandom: One Piece  
Gêneros: Lime, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
Avisos: Side-story de Possessive Lover  
**A/N**: Opportunistic Lover pode ser traduzido como: Amante aproveitador/Oportunista  
**Avisos 2:**  
Side-story de Possessive Lover ( . /historia/232357/Possessive_Lover). Ou seja, universo alternativo. Não. Não há necessidade de ler a outra, mas... Fica a cargo de cada um decidir... Já que eu fiz essa pensando na outra.  
Tem erro (encontrou os erros? Avisa ai o/), ta uma droga, mas dane-se 8D (isso quer dizer que já escrevi fic melhor xP)  
A ideia surgiu dentro do onibus enquanto eu ia pra faculdade. Mais uma vez. É acho que fics LawxLuffy surgem só nos piores lugares pra se escrever xD E SEMRPE numa segunda-feira lol (notem que a outra também foi feita numa segunda)  
Aos que esperavam lemon, sinto-lhes em dizer, mas não tem não 8D mwahahahaha Só um início de lemon.  
E último aviso: não se acostumem a ver LawxLuffy com minha autoria xD O meu negócio é KidxLawxKid! Mas, eu posso dar esse presente pra vocês as vezes... Nas segundas, talvez xD  
Okay, agora, boa leitura ^^

**Opportunistic Lover**

O sinal indicando a troca de períodos soou e pouco a pouco os estudantes começavam a sair das salas apressadamente para prosseguir até outra e ter mais 2 horas de aula. No processo da troca de salas alguns alunos faziam uma rápida ida ao banheiro. No meio da multidão um garoto de pele amorenada, com dois pequenos brincos de argola douradas na orelha direita e olhos cinza andava despreocupado e calmamente pelo corredor até o banheiro. Seu uniforme estava impecável, gravata bem ajeitada, os botões da camiseta cada um em suas casas, sapatos pretos nos pés, calça social preta bem alinhada ao corpo, e o único defeito em sua vestimenta, se assim podia se dizer, era que a camisa era mantida por fora da calça. Seu nome: Trafalgar Law, um estudante do terceiro ano. Chamava a atenção por onde quer que estivesse. Era um garoto inteligente, com notas distintas, educado, ao menos com os que lhe era conveniente, e bonito.

Não demorou muito e finalmente o garoto chegava ao seu destino. Ficou escorado na parede, ao lado da porta do banheiro. Era óbvio que esperava por alguém. O fluxo de alunos ia diminuindo e Law continuava ali. Olhou a sua volta e viu Monkey D. Luffy, um garoto do primeiro ano, um excelente jogador do time de futebol da escola, era tímido e muito fofo, na opinião do mais velho. Sorriu enigmático e, quando o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos cor ônix inocentes passou na sua frente sorrindo abertamente para si, Law puxou-o pelo braço, entrando no banheiro. E rapidamente Luffy foi sendo puxado para a cabine mais ao fundo do lugar. Foi literalmente jogado para dentro. A porta bateu num baque firme atrás de Law e foi trancada com pressa. Luffy tinha plena consciência do que aconteceria. Aquilo já estava virando rotina.

A única preocupação daquilo tudo para Monkey D. Luffy se chamava Eustass Kid, um garoto ruivo que vivia junto com Law, que se caso descobrisse os contínuos encontros com Trafalgar tinha certeza que iria parar no hospital mais próximo. Lembrava-se nitidamente de ter recebido um ultimato do ruivo mal-encarado sobre que Trafalgar Law era sua propriedade. Oh bem, mas o que poderia fazer se o mesmo lhe puxava com tanta convicção? Não conseguia afastá-lo.

E os pensamentos foram esquecidos assim que os corpos se juntaram, as bocas se uniram, as línguas se encontraram e as mãos de Law começavam a desabotoar a roupa do menor. As mãos de Luffy agarraram os cabelos curtos e negros de Law, puxando-os suavemente. A boca de Law deixou a do outro, trilhando beijos e mordidas pelas faces, descendo para o pescoço e finalmente chegando aos rosados e eriçados mamilos do garoto. O mais novo gemeu baixo com o contato da boca do outro em sua pele, logo os hábeis e longos dedos do maior estavam sobre seus lábios, e timidamente Luffy envolveu os dois dígitos com a sua língua. Estes foram empurrados para dentro da boca deste e começaram a ser sugados. As calças e roupa íntima de Luffy rapidamente foram abaixadas e logo os dedos de Law escorregaram pelo corpo quase nu em direção as nádegas do outro, convicto de que seus digitos iriam entrar no corpo alheio.

Entretanto, a mão de Law foi parada e um ofegante e corado Luffy fitava insistente para baixo. As palavras não vinham à sua boca, então levou uma mão à calça do mais velho, começando a desabotoá-la. Law sorriu com malicia e encostou-se à parede oposta, esperando os próximos movimentos do moreno.

Não tardou e o mais novo ajoelhou-se em frente a Trafalgar, começando a retirar todos os tecidos que estavam no caminho. Quando não restava mais nada que impedisse o contato direto com o sexo alheio, Luffy vagarosamente começou a felação; passou sua língua desde a base até a glande, e ao chegar nesta colocou-a minimamente entre os lábios, sugando brevemente aquele minúsculo pedaço. Logo sua mão começava a ajudar nos movimentos de sobe-desce. As mãos de Law agarraram os cabelos negros e forçou o garoto a colocar seu membro na boca. E assim Luffy o fez. Pouco a pouco sua boca era preenchida pelo membro do outro e começou a sugá-lo.

Law deixou um gemido alto escapar pela garganta. Olhou para baixo e viu seu membro ser engolido com gosto pelo menor. Os olhos deste estavam fechados, os cabelos bagunçados e as faces avermelhadas. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, o garoto sabia bem como fazer aquele pequeno serviço. Não aguentaria mais esperar, precisava entrar no corpo de Luffy naquele momento. Segurou, então, a cabeça deste firme com as mãos e o afastou. O mais novo levantou-se e foi virado bruscamente contra a parede. Os dedos de Law entraram no garoto em um único movimento, o que o fez gemer alto. Os dígitos abriam caminho e Luffy aumentava o tom de sua voz. Law estava pronto para entrar no garoto, quando um forte estrondo reverberou pelo banheiro, fazendo a porta da cabine tremer.

Tudo parou. Law retirou os dedos de Luffy e se afastou. Ajeitou suas roupas e cabelo e esperou o outro terminar de colocar suas próprias roupas. Só então destrancou a porta, abrindo-a. Do lado de fora, Eustass Kid tinha a expressão fechada e os olhos faiscavam em ira, e estes olhos estavam fixos em Monkey D. Luffy.

Law encarou divertido o ruivo com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Viu Luffy sair de relance com a cabeça baixa, provavelmente, envergonhado, com as roupas e cabelos ainda desarrumados e os lábios inchados. Só quando o garoto saiu foi que Eustass voltou seus olhos para encarar raivosamente Trafalgar. Este adorava o jeito como Kid olhava para si. Estava irritado e tinha certeza que no meio de tanta raiva existia alguma fagulha de ciúme. Uma combinação perigosa, mas perfeita para o que estava por vir com aquele bad-boy, na opinião de Law.

Ficaram se encarando por meros segundos e então a voz de Law preencheu o vazio.

– Demorou de novo Eustass-ya. Tive que puxar o garoto sozinho... – falou com pouco caso. – Da próxima vez nós te esperamos.

– Cale a boca Trafalgar! – esbravejou. Suas feições estavam longe de serem amigáveis, mas foi apenas o moreno lhe fazer um sinal provocativo para se aproximar, que um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do ruivo. E imediatamente entrou na cabine, fechando a porta estrondosamente atrás de si.


End file.
